


Merciful Sacrifice

by Mieldyne



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Asphyxiation, Filicide, Gen, Murder, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to ‘Birth’ – “I’m sorry… It was better this way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciful Sacrifice

_Filicide, the act of murdering one’s own son or daughter._

When he woke up again, he was lying in the arms of that creature again. It practically startled him, which caused the demon to flinch and frown at him.

“M-Mo…therrr?” It questioned, possibly not knowing what else to say, or not exactly being intelligent enough to even say anything else. He wasn’t sure, and he really didn’t care either.

“Don’t touch me!” Naoki yelled at the creature, who fell backwards as he squirmed away from it. He didn’t take his eyes off of his ‘son’ as he noticed it was confused, its body language frightened, and it was about ready to burst into tears. He couldn’t give two shits if it would.

“Motherrr…” It cried, tears streaming down from Raidou’s cool colored eyes, and down Raidou’s softly shaped cheek. He hated how the creature had the summoner’s face. It just made the Demi-Fiend hate the guy even more, wondering if their little ‘encounter’ earlier had taken part in creating this monster.  _Son of a BITCH!_  He screamed in his head while withdrawing his legs away from the crying demon’s reach.

“Mo… Motherrr…” The mash-up being crawled to him, repeating it’s only line and trying to touch him and failing. Naoki stood up and stepped back a few paces. He glared at the writhing crying, helpless baby. It looked like an adult, but it had the mind of a  _child_. He was thinking about just killing it then and there, but his expression softened slowly while he had an inner conflict. It wasn’t like he had any attachment to it… he just felt that it was wrong somehow.

“You’re only a baby… I can’t…” He spoke out loud, though he wasn’t sure if his ‘son’ could understand. He guessed not, as the child finally reached him, and put shaky hands on him. He looked over to the lower half of the demon, now that he could get a good look at it… The ‘tail’ that was to be the thing’s legs never separated, forever fused together. That was a handicap that didn’t do anyone a lick of good in the Vortex. The kid was practically immobile it would never survive in this harsh environment. And it made the Demi-Fiend feel worse and worse about it.

Finally caving in, he sank to the ground and gently pulled the Raidou-faced babe up onto his lap. For some reason he was holding him, comforting him… _Yes, him._  This poor child was not a thing, but a person. A moment earlier, he was had no caring thoughts for him… but now some kind of paternal (or maternal?) emotions ran through him. But then, maybe it was guilt. He nearly cried himself as he brushed the child’s messy black hair away from his face. Naoki did not smile even when the demon stopped crying and calmed himself. He couldn’t properly take care of this kid, and he couldn’t just shove him off to someone else… Who knows what kind of shit the devil he’d hand his son to would put him through.

The half-demon sighed as his nameless son curled up closer to him, resting his head upon his shoulder and putting an arm around him.

“Motherrr.” The child chimed happily, never finding any other words to say. Naoki didn’t expect him to, as he makes a long sigh. He just couldn’t afford this decision either way…

“Maybe… this is for the best…”

——

His son’s screams and crying were really wearing him down, almost making him forget that… it had to be done. The young man with Raidou’s face and the Demi-Fiend’s body was struggling on the floor, scared out of his mind.

“Stop… Stop doing that! I’m sorry…” He bellowed back at his son, feeling truly apologetic for doing this. For pinning the kid to the floor and for coiling his fingers around his neck. He had to look away, especially when those hurt, confused and terrified blue eyes gazed pleadingly up to his.

“Don’t look at me like that… Please don’t.” Shura’s fingers press down hard around his son’s slender neck. He was squeezing hard, only wanting to cut off the poor creature’s air supply. The half-demon’s fingers were a tad slippery from whatever he was feeding the child earlier. Some kind of cold porridge that was being rationed by the junkshop nearby…

_“Yeah, that’s kinda like baby food… Why do you ask, darlin~?” The shop manikin explained, but Naoki really wasn’t in the mood for this._

He thought it was a good idea to give the unfortunate demon his first and last meal…

_“Just mind your own business, jeez. How much?”_

He didn’t think it would do any harm.

_“Hey, I got you something to eat…” He informed the child, who was still cowering on the ground crying ‘mother’ up until the Demi-Fiend returned. A bright smile painted across his son’s face… reaching out to him for warmth and comfort…_

He just could not smile in return or be glad for this decision. He felt horrible for it, and winced as he squeezed further, hearing the struggles for air below him. He had done no wrong… just be born in an unfortunate, unexpected circumstance. In a world where everyone and everything might as well be your enemy, and with a low chance of survival…

_Hitoshura gazed down at the young demon and finally started to cry in guilt, slowly spoon feeding him bit by bit… He put down the bowl when it was empty and just watched the other man for a moment. Drops of the porridge had ran down the edges of his mouth, and Naoki reached over to gently wipe it all away with his fingers._

_“Here… you got some on you.”_

The Demi-Fiend was still crying as he ended up crushing his son’s throat…

_His shaky fingers flicked away the cold liquid food. And soon brushed against the demon’s face, going lower to his neck…_

Finally, there was a loud snap as he realized he shattered the bones in the child’s flesh. He didn’t want to, but Naoki ended up peeking back over to his baby… And made a desperate, pained sound when he saw what he had done. The demon son had now fallen limp, blood had erupted from his collapsed and damaged throat. There were now hand shaped bruises developing on the neck of the deceased. And the once vivid blue eyes that were full of life now are hollow and dormant.

“I’m sorry… It was better this way.” Naoki’s shaky voice cracked, his trembling hands withdrew from his son’s corpse and covered his face. He wailed long and hard for the child, now sitting beside him in mourning. It wouldn’t do any good, but he just murdered an innocent soul.

If he was going to rot in hell for eternity, then this was another shackle keeping him here.

“I’m so sorry…”


End file.
